Various types of ice cream sandwich wrapping machines have been known and used heretofore in the art.
However, most of the prior art ice cream sandwich wrapping machines heretofore used have been relatively complicated and expensive in construction and relatively slow in operation, and have required the use of relatively large quantities of wrapping material, due in a substantial part, to the fact that in certain of such prior art machines the wrapping and folding operations have been performed while the ice cream sandwiches are moved along a horizontal trackway through various folding devices and through a heat-sealing device and to the delivery end of the wrapping machine by means of a horizontally moving endless conveyor or most of the folding operations have been performed while the ice cream sandwich is being moved vertically upwardly through a relatively long stroke of the elevator device. Moreover, such prior ice cream sandwich wrapping machines have customarily sealed the wrapper around the ice cream sandwich along the bottom panels thereof and it has not been considered possible heretofore to seal the wrapped ice cream sandwich at the end panels thereof, as is done in the practice of the present invention.